Muy en el fondo
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Gokudera y Haru son dos personas totalmente incompatibles pero con una única cosa en común: su devoción hacia el Décimo Capo Vongola. ¿Será eso suficiente para que pueda haber algo entre ellos... muy en el fondo?


Mi primer fanfic de **Tutor Hitman Reborn!**

Sólo voy por el tomo 5 pero ya me he atrevido a escribir algo :) En un principio pensaba meter a Lambo, pero la historia quedaba muy larga, y para lo que aportaba ese personaje...

En fin, espero que os guste y que no me haya quedado muy OOC... ¡Si no tardaran tanto el publicar los tomos de Reborn tendría mejores esquemas mentales de cómo son todos los personajes! Pero al menos me defiendo lo suficiente...

* * *

_**Muy en el fondo**_

Tsunayoshi Sawada se lamentaba en silencio en su habitación. Al día siguiente tenía un examen de recuperación de matemáticas y si no sacaba por lo menos un aprobado por los pelos, iba a pasarlo muy pero que muy mal. Tenía sólo un mísero día para entender y dominar todos los problemas que el profesor le había puesto en clase; cerca de sesenta páginas llenas de variables, números imaginarios y raíces de todo tipo, desde las cuadradas hasta las triangulares (cosa que demostraba el poco conocimiento que Tsuna tenía acerca de la asignatura).

El chico se había sentado en la mesa de su habitación intentando encontrar por dónde meterle mano a la materia. Cerca de él, su tutor particular dormía con los ojos abiertos… como siempre. ¿De qué servía tener un profesor para uno solo si luego resultaba ser tan pasota cuando más se le necesitaba?

-Oye, Reborn –dijo Tsuna, cerrando su cuaderno-. ¿No podrías echarme una mano con esto?

Su tutor siguió durmiendo como el bebé que era.

-¡Reborn!

El niño se sacó una pistola de la chaqueta y apuntó con ella a Tsuna.

-Si non lo fate tú solito nunca aprenderás. E io sono cansado, así che apáñatelas.

-V-vale…

Tsuna continuó desesperándose. Estaba claro que iba a tener que hacer las cosas él mismo. Suspiró y volvió a abrir el cuaderno.

-En fin –murmuró-. Al menos no parece que vaya a venir nadie a molest…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un chico de aspecto rudo con el pelo blanco.

-¡Décimo Capo! –llamó-. ¡Me he enterado del lío que tiene entre manos y vengo a ayudarle!

-¡Gokudera! Pero… ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer esta tarde?

Tsuna tragó saliva. Aunque su amigo lo apreciaba mucho y era un genio en el ámbito escolar, ser ayudado por él equivalía a meterse en alguna situación peliaguda. Siempre acababa pasando algo…

-¡No importa, Décimo Capo! En cuanto supe que necesitaba mi ayuda dejé todo lo que tenía entre manos y me personé aquí en el acto. Menos mal que Reborn me llamó hace un rato.

-¿Reborn?

Tsuna miró de reojo al bebé, que seguía durmiendo con gesto inocente. ¡No sólo no lo ayudaba sino que llamaba a personas que sabía que lo iban a entretener!

-¿Qué le parece, Décimo Capo Vongola? –preguntó un alegre Gokudera-. ¿Empezamos con los números imaginarios o con las derivadas? Le aseguro que no me moveré de aquí hasta que no esté convencido de que usted va a sacar un diez en ese examen.

-Gokudera… no hace falta que…

-¡Qué sí! Usted tiene todo lo que necesita para conseguirlo, sólo le falta un empujón en la dirección adecuada.

El peliblanco se sentó enseguida a la derecha de su amigo. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, si sólo iba a estar Gokudera, no pasaría nada malo. El problema eran los demás, pero si nadie los molestaba, probablemente Gokudera podría contagiarle algo de su genialidad al inútil de Tsuna…

-Bueno, pues gracias... Pero te advierto que lo llevo fatal. No sé por dónde empezar…

-¡Eso no es problema! Páseme la hoja de…

La puerta se abrió una vez más de golpe. Ahora era una chica de pelo castaño la que había irrumpido en la habitación con gesto decidido.

-¡Tsuna! Vine en cuanto Reborn me llamó. Estaba en clase de gimnasia rítmica pero lo dejé para venir a ayudarte. ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que tenías problemas con el examen?

Haru Miura, la autoproclamada futura esposa del Capo Vongola, traía consigo una mochila llena a rebosar de exámenes de matemáticas que había sacado de su padre, el profesor de universidad. Ahora sí que empezaba a complicarse el asunto.

-Haru, n-no hace falta que te molestes, en serio. Gokudera ya ha dicho que va a ayudarme –dijo Tsuna, en un intento por evitar que la situación se descontrolase-. Tú puedes volver a tu clase, no quiero que te la pierdas por…

-O sea ¿que prefieres ponerte en manos de éste antes que en las mías? –preguntó la chica ofendida, soltando la mochila.

-No es e…

-¿Y qué si el Décimo Capo confía más en mí? Recuerda que soy su mano derecha, niña.

-Pero yo explico mejor, por muy bien que se te den las matemáticas sólo conseguirás liar a Tsuna.

-Chicos… -trató de decir el susodicho.

-Yo explico bien, y estoy seguro de que el Décimpo Capo entenderá las cosas a la primera. ¡Así que aquí uno de nosotros está de más!

-Estupendo, porque yo no pienso marcharme.

-¡Yo tampoco!

Con enfado, la chica se sentó en el sitio libre a la izquierda de Tsuna. Acercó la mochila y sacó un montón de papeles.

-¡Mira, Tsuna! Mi padre me ha dado estos exámenes corregidos para que sepas cómo se hacen. Puedes ir mirándolos mientras yo…

Gokudera tosió de repente, interrumpiendo a Haru.

-Perdona, pero el Décimo Capo y yo estábamos por empezar con un breve repaso para entrar en materia.

-No importa, con estos exámenes podrá repasar igual.

-Eso no me…

-¡Chicos, por favor! –interrumpió Tsuna-. En serio, no discutáis. No me importa lo que hagamos... ¡Pero hagámoslo rápido! Hace media hora que empecé y todavía no he avanzado nada.

-¡Sus deseos son órdenes, Décimo Capo!

-Perdona, Tsuna… Es cierto que tenemos que darnos prisa.

Tsuna sonrió. Había conseguido tomar el control de la situación. A veces no era tan inútil como la gente le decía.

-Bien, creo que si trabajamos entre los tres podremos conseguir algo. ¡Pero nada de discutir por tonterías!

Los dos amigos asintieron. Sus ansias de complacer a Tsuna eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para llevarlos a cooperar. El joven Vongola se sentía satisfecho, ahora la cosa sí que parecía marchar. Y de hecho marchó... al principio.

Haru y Gokudera intentaron compenetrarse, pero poco a poco, fue haciéndose patente que los dos eran incompatibles. Los chicos habían empezado a discutir por tonterías. Primero fueron leves roces sobre los métodos del otro, pero enseguida la cosa se animó más.

-¿Pero es que no ves que si haces los cuatros tan parecidos a los nueves vas a confundir al Décimo Capo? –dijo un histérico Gokudera mientras pasaba el borrador con insistencia por una hoja de papel arrugada.

-¡Serás tú, que no sabes distinguirlos! Mis cuatros y mis nueves son perfectos, nunca nadie los ha confundido.

-Y yo sigo diciendo que no hay manera de saber cuál es cuál. ¡Además, este problema está mal corregido!

-¡Pero si lo ha corregido mi padre!

-Entonces veo que es cosa de familia...

Haru y Gokudera continuaron con su acalorada discusión mientras Tsuna, encogido entre los dos, los miraba asustado. La clase particular de Tsuna había acabado convirtiéndose en una horrible batalla verbal entre sus dos amigos.

Por si fuera poco, la madre de Tsuna lo llamó desde el piso de abajo. El joven Vongola vio entonces una excusa para respirar un aire menos sofocante que el que había en la extraña atmósfera de mal rollo que se había creado en su habitación. Se levantó como pudo y se encaminó a la puerta.

-A-ahora vuelvo... Me llama mi madre.

Gokudera y Haru estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que ni se dieron cuenta de que su amigo se había escapado. Tsuna abandonó la habitación con desconfianza... ¿Era seguro dejarlos solos?

-¡Eso no es un cinco, es un tres! –insistió Haru-. ¿Ves como el problema no está mal? Eres tú, que no distingues la letra de nadie.

-Definitivamente no vamos a ninguna parte... ¿No es verdad, Décimo Ca...?

Gokudera se extrañó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie entre él y la castaña. ¿Dónde se había metido Tsuna?

-¡Tsuna! –llamó Haru con preocupación-. ¿Lo ves? Se ha marchado sin decir nada por lo borde que eres conmigo.

-Más quisieras... ¡El Décimo Capo no es de los que abandonan a la gente sin decir nada! Él es una persona respetable, educada y en la que se puede confi... ¿Qué miras?

Haru lo estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Ese tipo de cosas no le pega decirlas a un chico... ¿No será que eres gay?

-¿QUÉ? –Gokudera retrocedió alarmado-. ¿Pero cómo voy a ser gay, tarada? A saber qué demonios tienes tú en la cabeza...

-Es que estás siempre rondando a Tsuna como si estuvieras enamorado de él... ¡Eso no es normal en un hombre!

-Entérate, lo que siento por el Décimo Capo no es más que respeto. ¡No tiene nada que ver con ningún tipo de perversión que pueda pasársete por la cabeza!

-Pues no lo parece.

-¿Y tú qué? Todo el día molestando al Décimo Capo, apareciendo en su casa sin avisar y tocándole las narices.

-Es lo mismo que haces tú. Además, a mi se me perdona porque soy una chica y estoy enamorada. A ti eso te sigue haciendo parecer gay...

-¡Y dale con lo de ser gay! –Gokudera dio un golpe en la mesa-. ¿Te digo yo "asaltacunas" por que te gusten los críos? Y eso que son insoportables...

-¡No compares!

-¡Pues no me obligues a hacerlo!

La tensión en el ambiente podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Haru y Gokudera se miraron a los ojos como dos tigres a punto de abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro.

-El Décimo Capo no merece una esposa tan torpe y plasta como tú. ¿Te enteras?

-Pues tampoco creo que alguien tan genial como Tsuna se merezca tener todo el día detrás de él a un lameculos con pintas de gamberro. ¡Él es todo lo opuesto a ti!

-¡Ahora te vas a...!

-¿Che parte de "io sono cansado" non habéis capito? –interrumpió Reborn de repente.

Gokudera y Haru se giraron para verlo de pie sobre la cama. Ninguno de los dos había reparado en su presencia hasta ese momento. A pesar de su sempiterna sonrisa infantil, el jovencísimo asesino estaba muy enfadado.

-Reborn ¿pero qué...?

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada más. Segundos después, Tsuna subió corriendo por las escaleras; se habían oído dos disparos en su habitación.

Nada más abrir la puerta, lo que vio lo dejó petrificado... Ahí estaban Haru y Gokudera... en ropa interior... el uno encima del otro... ¡Y besándose como si les fuera la vida en ello!

El futuro Décimo Capo Vongola casi se cayó al suelo de la impresión.

--

Tsuna estaba sentando junto a su tutor en la cama, mirando a los asustados Haru y Gokudera. Sus dos amigos estaban acurrucados en extremos opuestos de la habitación, envueltos en sábanas y procurando no mirarse. Reborn no había usado balas normales con ellos... ¡Habían sido Balas A Muerte!

-Reborn ¿por qué les has disparado? –preguntó Tsuna preocupado-. ¡Podrías haberlos matado si no llegan a arrepentirse de algo!

-Io che sé. La culpa es suya por gridare.

Su tutor seguía tan extremista como siempre.

-Chicos –dijo Tsuna, intentando tranquilizar a sus amigos-. No os preocupéis, Reborn ya ha dicho que a veces cuando una persona se pone A Muerte puede comportarse de forma rara si estaba en tensión...

-¡Pero eso no justifica lo que ha pasado! –dijo Gokudera, mirando para la pared.

-¡Tsuna, ha sido una cosa horrible!

Haru se acercó a Tsuna e intentó abrazarlo, pero éste la esquivó... ¡Debajo de la sábana tanto ella como Gokudera estaban en ropa interior por el efecto de las balas de Reborn!

-Está molto chiaro –dijo Reborn-. Gli due se arrepentían de non avere a Tsuna en la stanza e hicieron qualcosa para attirare su atención.

Los tres miraron al bebé. La explicación que les había dado no tenía ningún sentido...

-O tal vez è che los que se pelean se desean in il fondo.

-¡Eso sí que no! –dijeron Haru y Gokudera al unísono.

-D'accordo entonces... Come queráis.

Gokudera y Haru apartaron la mirada el uno del otro. Ya habían tenido suficiente contacto ese día. ¿Por qué demonios habían reaccionado así al estado A Muerte? No había ninguna razón lógica para ello... Nada parecía justificar que se hubieran lanzado el uno sobre el otro de esa manera... ¡Ni siquiera las ridículas razones de Reborn!

-¡Tsuna! –sollozó Haru-. ¡No pienses nada raro, te prometo que yo sólo te quiero a ti!

-S-sí, Haru... Ya te he dicho que lo entiend...

-¡Décimo Capo! –Gokudera se unió al sollozo-. ¡No quiero se piense que soy un mujeriego que daría de lado a mis responsabilidades para con usted sólo por una mujer!

-Gokudera, que no hace falta que...

-¡En serio!

-V-vale... Que sí...

--

Por suerte para todos, la cosa acabó ahí. Haru y Gokudera se vistieron y continuaron ayudando a Tsuna como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie más irrumpió en el cuarto aquella tarde, así que la cosa fue como la seda. Incluso Reborn acabó participando y aclarándole un par de dudas a su alumno. Al llegar la noche, Tsuna había conseguido bastante más de lo que esperaba, les dio las gracias a sus amigos y, después de que estos rechazaran la invitación de su madre a quedarse a cenar, los despidió sonriente.

Haru y Gokudera salieron a la calle cuando ya había oscurecido del todo. Sin saber muy bien qué decirse, intercambiaron un escueto gesto de despedida y cada uno continuó por su camino. A los pocos metros, Gokudera miró hacia atrás como esperando que algo ocurriera...

-Pero... si ni siquiera me parece atractiva –dijo, intentando quitarse cualquier idea rara que pudiera pasársele por la cabeza.

Haru se giró en ese momento.

-Oye ¿has dicho algo?

-¿Eh? Ah, nada, nada... Sólo pensaba en voz alta.

El peliblanco continuó su camino. No pudo ver como la chica sonreía mientras retomaba el suyo propio.

Quizá los dos estimaban demasiado a Tsuna como para ser totalmente sinceros... Pero no sabían ser de otra manera. Al día siguiente, volverían a encontrarse con él como siempre. Una nueva excusa para estar juntos y seguir discutiendo. Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, el uno no podía vivir sin el obstáculo que suponía el otro.

* * *

Gracias por haberlo leído!

Saludos!!


End file.
